


The Rain Falls

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-29
Updated: 2009-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the gw500 prompt 'rain'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rain Falls

"The rain falls on the just and the unjust."

Trowa smiled a little and shifted closer so the oversized black umbrella he carried covered more of Quatre as the drops falling past picked up speed and intensity, making solid plop noises as they hit the fabric. "I know I've heard that before. Who said it?"

Quatre shrugged, looking out at the steadily increasing downpour, his mind seemly far away. "I don't remember. I heard it once during the war and it stuck with me. It seemed apt at the time." He raised his arm then stretched it out from under the protective covering. Silently he watched as the water quickly coated his fingers turning them shiny and slick. "Mother nature doesn't play favorites or pass judgments. Under her control everything and everyone gets rained on." He turned his hand palm up cupping it slightly to allow a small pool to form. "As with everything else you have to decide if it is a curse, a blessing, or somewhere in between."

Trowa nodded, reaching out to pull Quatre's hand back under the portable shelter, warming and drying it with his own. "That's true, though it seems to be human nature to try to find the reasons. People have been finding ways to explain natural phenomena since they've had enough intelligence and curiosity to ask the question 'why'. We as a species need to believe there is logic and purpose to the universe. If there is no meaning or rationality we impose it one way or another."

"We need to be in control when in reality we aren't." Quatre sighed, shaking his head even as he entwined his fingers with Trowa's. "That and to understand the world around us. At least gods can be appealed to for compassion or comfort. Knowing that nature is emotionless is as frightening as being at the mercy of the elements."

"Or other people."

The words were spoken quietly with just a hint of hesitation and Quatre kept walking as if he hadn't heard them. Only the tightening of his fingers around Trowa's calloused digits gave him away. After a moment Quatre spoke, his voice equally low and slightly tremulous. "I think that caring for someone enough to let go and trust might be the most terrifying thing of all."


End file.
